Thoughts
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Freddie has thoughts on Sam. Sam has thoughts on Freddie. Their thoughts intertwine on how much they love each other. It's the ultimate thought that helps them admit their true love. A Seddie One Shot


Freddie

…

Have you ever lied on your bed and stared at the ceiling? Did you then start thinking of someone? Someone you shouldn't even think of? Someone like Sam?

Sam.

Samantha.

Samantha Georgina Puckett.

Even her full name gives me the chills. Some people say that she is aggressive, abrasive, ill-tempered, ill-mannered, and other words describing her bitterness and rude attitude. Some people describe her also as a toughie and a tom-boy but you won't say tom-boy to her face unless you have a death wish.

Some people.

Yeah you heard that right. Some people. Not me. Yeah, some people see Sam like this. Actually, not some people. Everyone, except Carly, Spencer, her family and I.

Me. I see Sam differently. I don't see her as this tom-boy. I see her as any other girl. A girl with these tall wide walls around her that she won't let fall down because, you need a key. Not just any key…a key to her heart. The key to her heart. The only impossible thing to get next to pulling the sword of the rock at Dingo World. You can only get that key with a bit of tricks, tries and bruises. I wish only people can see her as I see her. Bold, intelligent, spunky, outgoing and completely, totally and unbelievably beautiful. I fantasize about her blue eyes. Their like two never ending oceans. I get lost in them so quickly. What really turns me on with those eyes is how whenever she's determined or angry, they turn a darker shade of blue. Her lips….her soft, kissable lips. I have to hold my self back but they scream " Kiss me" or " I want you" but I know it's my mind playing with me. Her face in general. Like an angel carved it out of white marble. Stunning and flawless. I crack up when she gets embarrassed and her cheeks turn crimson. Her hair. It flows down perfectly and lands on her shoulders without even trying. She's so natural. Never have I ever seen her wear make-up unless she has a pimple. She's insecure about that only thing. People seeing her flaws. She never cares what is in or out when it comes to style. She dresses how she wants to dress. I would admit I fantasize her wearing on of my shirts as a joke. even have to admit I glorify the days she wears a skirt. You see her toned legs even if she is wearing leggings. I never could ask anything more.

She is Sam.

And I am totally in love with her.

Sam

….

Do you have that special place? Where you have a special moment? With a certain person? But you keep on being dragged their by your thoughts? So you can just…think? Well, that place is very special to me. I get to look at the Seattle skyline. I get to see the stars that you can barely see from the street view. It's my haven. Then I start to think about….him.

Freddie.

Fredward.

Fredward Leo Benson.

A name you should never should be even thinking about in the first place. But, I can't help my self. It's…a girl thing. All girls remember their first kiss and all those stupid details.

The kiss happened while Running Away by AM was playing in the background. From the lips connecting to disconnecting was exactly eight seconds. How you felt afterwards? That's my problem. I felt….confused. Confused beyond belief but yet, I still think about him. I feel confused because I don't know if I like him cause of the heat of the moment or because I truly have feelings for the hot dork. Yeah, I said it, hot dork. He's grown! He's muscular! Whenever I see him in a t-shirt I have to hold my self from pouncing on him. All I want to do is rip off his shirt and see if he has abs only pancakes can burn on. I want to stare into his dark chocolate eyes that remind me of gravy. Tasty gravy. I want to look into them all day and not be questioned. I want to kiss his lips that scream " I know you want to" but I have to bite my lip and keep those to my hot fantasies of him with no shirt on. I keep on thinking to my self of that one moment in life when I could have said something. When Carly asked, Did you like the kiss. I had the ultimate scene in my head. I went something like this;

" So did you two….like it?" Carly asks looking at us. I would gulp and stare into Freddie's eyes.

" That's the scary part." I would say. Freddie would look up at me. " I think I did like it but I just don't know if….." I manage to say.

" If you like me?" Freddie would asks. Carly would gasp and Freddie will smirk. I would smile. Then he would look into my eyes.

" I know that I liked the kiss and that there could be a high possibility that I am in love with you." He would say. I could then feel his fingers brush past mine as they were duck-taped. We would look into each other's eyes and wish that the moment would never end. Just us two. In the world. Well, until Spencer showed up again and finally got us out of the duck-tape chairs of death.

But it's only a fucking fairy-tale that would never come true.

I look out at the skyline. I wish I could say it to him.

" I love you. Freddie Benson." I say to my self and the knowing that I knew he would never like me back. I feel the hard wind against my skin. I see the stars shining bright. I see a shooting star and I don't make a wish because, wishes never come true.

" Sam?" I hear. I turn around from the window ledge and see Freddie standing in the hallway. He smiles and digs his hands in his pockets.

" Freddie?" I ask.

" It's me Sam" He answers back smiling. He walks closer and takes a seat across from me with his feet still in the hallway. I bring my legs down to the fire-escape floor, getting out of my fetal position.

" What are you doing here?" Freddie asks.

" Came here, to think." I reply.

" Think." He repeats. " About what?" He asks. I play around with my hair.

" Pranks, life…..love." I say.

" Love?"

" Yeah, love." Freddie straights up.

" Wow. Sam Puckett thinking about love."

" Yeah."

" Well, what about love."

" Well…it's more about _him_."

" Oh….._him_. What about _him_?" He asks. I look up his face.

" Nothing, except for the fact that I am just waiting for him to make a fucking move! I'm justing waiting and now I am thinking about him cause I question his dumb ass capabilities." I say.

" Maybe doesn't have dumb ass capabilities maybe he is just…..shy. Most guys don't want to admit but I think for some guys it's hard for them to admit or saying something about how they feel towards a certain girl in their life." Freddie says. I slightly started to laugh because Freddie is basically talking about him self.

" Why are you laughing?" He asks.

" It's just that," I say. I look back at his face. " Do you really think he is just shy?" I ask back.

" Yeah. Most guys need a boost before admitting their love for a girl."

" What do you mean by boost?"

" Like, a boost in self confidence. I've only seen it in those stupid chick flicks with you and Carly but basically, the guy needs to hear a speech of advice, or a kiss but I don't know what I am saying cause I have seen way too many chick flicks for the average guy." Freddie starts to ramble about him and chick flicks and how love is so complicated in those type of movies. I couldn't take it anymore. I question Freddie's dumb ass capabilities when he's finally going to say it to me or, does he…..need a boost? I move closer to him and grab his face, pressing his lips to mine. It was the connection that I wanted to feel after so many years of waiting for the right moment. Freddie starts to kiss back. It was like I imagined about how we kissed again. With all those feelings felt once again on this fire-cape. He slowly depends the kiss and slowly I try to make it end. We then look into each other eyes.

" I love you Freddie." I say.

" I love ham." He says. I raise an eyebrow and giggle then Freddie realizes what he has said. " No, no, no. I don't like ham, I love you…..Sam."


End file.
